The presently-disclosed subject matter generally relates to a wall plate for covering an electrical outlet. In particular, embodiments of the presently-disclosed subject matter relate to a wall plate for an electrical outlet that can house a power adapter.
Mobile and/or portable electronic devices are a part of ordinary life for many people. People rely on mobile phones, portable computers, digital music players, digital cameras, and other wearable, portable, and/or mobile electronic devices on a daily basis. These devices help people communicate, organize their schedules, download and consume media, perform work functions, and more from virtually any location.
Electronic devices have become immensely popular in large part because advances in battery technology have made the devices smaller, more reliable, and more convenient. Newer battery technologies such as lithium ion and lithium polymer permit electronic devices to operate independently for hours or even days without a charge. Nonetheless, users must still charge their electronic devices on a regular basis.
Electronic devices are typically charged with a direct current (DC) power supply, whereas most electrical outlets only supply alternating current (AC) power. Thus, electronic devices are connected to electrical outlets with power adapters that convert the alternating current (AC) from the electrical outlet to a direct current (DC).
Others have attempted to develop electrical outlets that make it easier and more convenient to charge an electronic device. For instance, electrical outlets have been developed that include Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports on the electrical outlets themselves that provide DC power. An electronic device can be charged by connecting the device to the USB ports using a USB cable. Accordingly, these DC electrical outlets act as permanent charging stations that can readily charge an electronic device. However, these electrical outlets are not adaptable to existing outlets in a residential or commercial building, as the existing outlets must be entirely replaced with the new outlets which include the USB ports. Replacing existing electrical outlets can be dangerous, cumbersome, and costly. Furthermore, the permanent nature of these electrical outlets may not be desirable in all applications.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a device and system for installing a power adapter on an electrical outlet that can be easily modified and does not permanently convert the outlet to a DC power supply. There also remains a need for a device and system that can install a power adapter and any associated cables on an electrical outlet so that one can reliably charge an electric device from the electrical outlet.